Strange Attachments
by Innocent-Immortal
Summary: The Fellowship are on the foot of Caradhras where Legolas forms a strange attachment to something......strange. Written out of writers block.


**__**

TITLE: Strange Attachments

__

RATING: G

__

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything LOTR. **

__

SUMMERY: The Fellowship are on the foot of Caradhras where Legolas forms a strange attachment to something......strange. Written out of writers block.

**__**

A/N: I have been in writers block for a while now. So I wrote this fic. I think it is stupid and very pointless, but oh well. Enjoy.

****

~*LEGOLAS POV*~

I was standing on a rock at the foot of Caradhras when something in the sky caught my eye. It was a flock of Cranbain from Dunland. I recognized what they were before anyone else so naturally, I informed the rest of the Fellowship.

"Cranbain from Dunland!" And we proceeded to hide behind boulders and under bushes. I hid under a particularly lonely bush. I just happened to glance down when another object caught my eye. 

I picked it up and cradled it in my arms like a lost child.

"My....precious......"

****

~*END OF LEGOLAS' POV*~

The fellowship crept out of their hiding spots, each looking towards the direction the Cranbain left, all were looking that way, except one, Legolas' was looking down at something in his hands. 

"We must take the path of Caradhras." Gandalf led the way, and the Fellowship followed, all except for Legolas of course. He was sitting on a large rock, rocking back and forth. Aragorn was the first to notice this strange behavior.

"Legolas? Come!" his command halted the rest of the Fellowship and they all stared in wonder at the scene before them.

"No." Was Legolas' blunt reply.

"What?" Aragorn asked, shocked.

"I said no!" Legolas said, a bit more forcefully.

"Legolas, why ever not?" 

"I cannot part with him."

Aragorn, now thoroughly confused by Legolas' odd behavior, walked up to the elf. "Who is him?"

Legolas slowly moved his arm, showing Aragorn what he held so dear. Aragorn gasped.

"This," Legolas told Aragorn, "is Rocky. Rocky, meet Aragorn. Shake hands you two." Aragorn looked at the object in Legolas' hands, then to Legolas' face, and back to the object.

"Legolas....,"Aragorn said slowly, "that's a ..... rock."

"Yes I know, and he is the most wondrous rock in all of Arda. Now be nice and shake hands."

"I'm not shaking hands with a rock."

Legolas gasped. "You hurt Rocky's feelings. How dare you?!"

"Legolas!" Aragorn practically yelled in exasperation, stressing each word he said, "It...is...a...rock! Rocks don't have feelings!" 

"How do you know?! Have you ever stopped and asked one?" Aragorn hit his forehead with his palm.

"You can't ask a rock if it has feelings! It can't talk back!"

"Yes it can! And Rocky is currently calling you an insignificant, annoying, rock-hater!" Legolas yelled back, standing up.

"No it can't! And I don't hate rocks, I just hate that one! And a rock is an inanimate object, It can not speak...." But Aragorn was silenced when the same rock they were fighting over slammed into his head and knocked him to the ground. 

Legolas ran over and picked up Rocky. "I'm so sorry, Rocky. I didn't mean to! Please forgive me." He hugged Rocky to his chest begging for forgiveness.

Aragorn stood up, rubbing his forehead and made his way to the rest of the Fellowship. He turned to Gandalf. "Maybe you will have better luck than me." 

Gandalf walked up to Legolas and studied him silently. Legolas was trying to teach Rocky how to fetch by setting him on the ground and throwing pebbles. Gandalf shook his head.

"Legolas, we have a long journey ahead of us. Now you either come with us or stay here with this so called Rocky and perish."

"I'll stay here. Rocky told me that he is going to introduce me to the rest of his family."

Gandalf raised his eyebrows. "This is going to be a long day." So they made camp where they were and spent the entire night trying to persuade Legolas that Rocky was just a rock. Finally, after many headaches caused by a flying Rocky, they relented into letting Rocky join the Fellowship, which (Legolas informed them) made Rocky very happy. Thus the tenth member of the Fellowship was born...or found, in this case. 

Little did they know, Rocky would become a valuable asset to the Fellowship. Rocky journeyed with them to Moria, where he helped defend the Fellowship against the goblins, he helped knock the Balrog off of the bridge, and he did many great feats. 

But it was his final act that made him the most renowned. It is said that Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli along with an army charged to Mordor to draw the attention of Sauron on themselves to give Frodo a chance. But that is not entirely correct.

After much talk at the Black Gate, Legolas let go of his precious Rocky by attaching him to an arrow and shooting him at the great eye of Sauron. The arrow and Rocky flew true and hit Sauron's eye dead center.

Being without hands, Sauron could not remove it. It made him permanently blind, and gave Frodo the change of a lifetime to destroy the One Ring.

I am sorry to say, Rocky did not survive his journey, but he died a hero's death. Legolas was struck with grief, for he had never had a friend as great as Rocky. But his strange attachment to a very strange rock was not the last of the strange attachments in the Fellowship, for a dwarf became very attached to a certain male elf we all love and admire, A ranger-turned-king, had a strange attachment to dirt, and a hobbit named Sam had a strange attachment to a piece of wood he fondly called Wood.

Strange things happened in the fellowship, but the strangest has yet to be told.


End file.
